Google Cloud Connect
Google Cloud Connect was a free cloud computing plug-in for Windows Microsoft Office 2003, 2007 and 2010 that can automatically store and synchronize any Microsoft Word document, PowerPoint presentation, or Excel spreadsheet to Google Docs in Google Docs or Microsoft Office formats. The Google Doc copy is automatically updated each time the Microsoft Office document is saved. Microsoft Office documents can be edited offline and synchronized later when online. Google Cloud Sync maintains previous Microsoft Office document versions and allows multiple users to collaborate, working on the same document at the same time. Google Cloud Connect for Microsoft Office available to allMashable: Now Anyone Can Sync Google Docs & Microsoft OfficeLifehacker: Google Cloud Connect for Microsoft Office Sort of Bridges the Gap Between Office and Google Docs Google Cloud Connect was discontinued on April 30, 2013; former users are advised to migrate to Google Drive. Migrate from Google Cloud Connect to Google Drive This solution is, however, only available to paying users of Google Drive. Currently most of the students from Digital Technology (Austin Lazaroo's class), and Jeffri Mustafa uses this feature. Features Google Cloud Connect could automatically or manually synchronize changes made to a Microsoft Office 2003, 2007, or 2010 document with Google Docs. Documents can be secured for private access by one user, shared with specific people for collaboration, or made public to anyone. Documents can be rolled back to previous revisions.Google Cloud Connect Help * Backup: Microsoft Office documents could be manually or automatically backed up to Google Docs each time they are saved locally.Backup Video * Synchronize: Changes made to an Office document on one computer can sync when the file is opened on another computer.Synchronize Video * Protect: Microsoft Office documents synced to Google Docs can be made accessible to one person.Protect * Share: Microsoft Office documents synced to Google Docs can be made accessible only to selected people.Share Video * Edit: A shared document can be set to only be viewed by others or edited as well.Edit Video * Publish: Documents synced to Google Docs can effectively be published by making them accessible to anyone.Publish * Collaborate: Multiple users can work on the same document at the same time.Collaborate Video * Notify: When one person edits a document, others sharing the document receive an email letting them know.Notify Video * Print: Use Google Cloud Print to print to local or remote network connected printers. * Compare: Previous version are maintained allowing users to compare to older versions.Compare Video * Roll back: Users can go back to a previous version of the document.Roll back * Green: Green computing allows documents to be shared without printing or sending large files. Only links need be sent. * Mobilize: Google Sync allows synced documents to be viewed and edited with most internet connected mobile devices. * Storage: 5GB of Google Drive storage is included for free. Currently, additional storage costs per month are: 25GB-$2.49, 100GB-$4.99, etc. up to 16TB. Additional Storage See also * Cloud computing security * Cloud collaboration References External links * Google blog re deprecation * Google blog announcement article * Google Cloud Connect Help and information for users (not working) * Google Cloud Connect Help and information for administrators (not working) * About Google Cloud Connect Category:Cloud applications Docs & Spreadsheets